A Change Of Heart
by dreamlessnights
Summary: KaiOC A girl is sent on a mission by Voltaire to kill Kai.She's determined to finish her mission,but at the end,will she have a change of heart?Chp.1
1. Stranger Found, Enemy Found?

Miyo: YAY! I thought of another idea for a story! A Kai/OC story!  
  
Max: I thought you hated Kai/OC fics.  
  
Miyo: I do.  
  
Kai: So your not going to make the story? *Mumbling hope she's not*  
  
Miyo: Nope I still am. Well here's the summary just in case you guys didn't read it on the summary thingy.  
  
Summary: Kai/OC A girl is sent by Voltaire to kill Kai. She is determined to complete her mission but as soon as she meets Kai will she have a change of heart?  
  
Miyo: I know not much of a summary but I hope the story's good. Ray! Can you do the disclaimer?  
  
Ray: No.  
  
Miyo: Have you been taking lessons from Kai?  
  
Kai: As a matter of fact he is. $10 an hour.  
  
Ray: Yup! *Smiling*  
  
Kai: HEY! No smiling!  
  
Ray: Ok. *Tries to do Kai poker face*  
  
Kai: Pretty good for a beginner.  
  
Miyo: Um I guess I'll do the disclaimer since Ray's busy. I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters from Beyblade. All I own are the new characters in this story the plot and the words etc.  
  
WARNING: CHARACTERS MAY SEEM A BIT OOC! ESPECIALLY KAI!  
  
Stranger Found, Friend Found  
  
Hikari's P.OV  
  
I looked out of the train as I passed streets, houses ect. I slumped into my seat and sighed at my mission. I was on a mission sent by my guardian Voltaire. The mission was to kill Voltaire's grandson, Kai Hiwatari. My parents had died when I was very young. I didn't want to go to an orphanage so I ran away and stumbled onto the abbey. Voltaire had trained me so that I was too tired too move. He did this especially because I was a girl. Weakling he would call me but that just made me train harder, but now I was an experienced blader. I shook her long black hair out of my soft brown eyes and took out my beyblade Drolf, the mystical and powerful wolf bit beast.  
  
"Tokyo! We're here at Tokyo!" the conductor suddenly yelled. Startled I jumped but then grabbed my bag showed the conductor got my passport, got it stamped and ran out of the train.  
  
"Hmmm" I said as I looked at the sky. It was gray, cloudy, foggy and there was some kind of watery mist in the air. "Looks like it's about to rain". Suddenly a lightning cracked in the sky and soft rain started to fall but then it started pouring and coming down more rapidly. I looked around for a place to hide but couldn't find any since all the stores were closed at this time of the night.  
  
I looked around at all the families huddling together, smiling and laughing. I could feel tears coming out of her eyes reminding me of the awful childhood I had or was it the rain that was pouring on me? I suddenly felt a pang of sadness and I sanked to the floor and started to cry uncontrollably. I could feel people looking at me in disgust which made me cry harder. I could hear people saying things like leave her alone. She's just a homeless person.  
  
I could feel a person tapping on my shoulder but I just shrugged them off thinking it's a thief trying to steal my wallet or something. The person stopped tapping me and I thought whoever they were was going away but instead now they were shaking me lightly.  
  
I looked up, clearly annoyed. My vision was blurry due to the tears in my eyes but I could make out that the figure was a boy. His hand was outstretched in front of me as if offering help. Not thinking what I was doing I reached my hand out for his but just when it was only a few inches away my hand fell limp, I started to feel faint and I fainted right into the person's arms.  
  
Kai's P.OV  
  
I looked up from my book as the stranger I found in the street shuffled in their sleep. The stranger was a girl with long black hair and her eyes ...... well I didn't see her eyes yet since she didn't wake up yet.  
  
I went over to the side of the bed and stared at her a bit. She was really pretty to my sight anyway. I leaned in to her to get a closer look but suddenly her hand went up and slapped me on the face. I backed away holding the red mark on my face.  
  
She moaned and then sat up on the bed. She looked around the room her eyes half opened but when they focused on me, her eyes widened in fear or shock but then she suddenly smiled sheepishly and I could see a twinkle in her eye.  
  
" He he, sorry about that. I guess I was just surprised or something" she said while smiling even bigger.  
  
I stared at her looking at eyes. They seemed so angelic. So soft and just perfect, and her smile it was just..............wonderful. Am I falling in love, I asked myself. I couldn't be. I'm Kai Hiwatari. I can't fall in love. She must have realized I was staring at her intently because she had decided to break the silence.  
  
"Soooooooo, um my name's Hikari Shiteru. What's your name?" she asked me still smiling.  
  
Hikari Shiteru, I said in my mind. Why did that sound so familiar? Where have I heard it from? "Who wants to know?" I snapped still angry that she slapped me. "But if you must know my name's Kai Hiwatari". As soon as she heard my name her smile immediately changed into a smirk.  
  
"Sooooooo, Kai Hiwatari" she said still with a sly look. "I guess I'll be staying here for a while hmmmm?"  
  
"Well, um, if you want" I said wondering why I'm doing this.  
  
"I guess I will then. So do I have a room to sleep in, or should I sleep on the floor?" she asked sarcastically.  
  
"Hmmmm would you rather sleep on the floor or in in the doghouse" I said smirking.  
  
"If you must know I'd rather sleep on a bed so I'll go to your guest room next to your bedroom"she said smirking back.  
  
"Hey, how'd you know the guest room's there?" I asked.  
  
"Oh trust me, I know" she said in a mysterious voice. We both gazed at each other for a moment but then she smirked and left the room.  
  
I stared at the spot where she was a few seconds ago. For some reason this girl didn't seem right but she sure was pretty. WHAT! Did I just say that to myself? I must be getting mental lessons from Tyson. (Tyson: HEY!) But I remembered when I was young I once said to myself, no matter how pretty a girl is, I'll never fall in love with her and I'm determined to complete that mission. Meanwhile.............  
  
Hikari's P.O.V  
  
I entered my room and flopped onto my bed. What luck I said to myself. The guy that I was supposed to kill is in room right next to me. Should I kill him now and make it short and sweet or should I linger a bit and relax the stay of this luxurious mansion. Hmmmm option a or option b. DUH! Option b of course. Why go back to my stuffy old room back in the abbey when I could stay in this room that's about 15 times as big as my room in the abbey.  
  
My mind flipped back to an image of Kai. He was kinda cute. What am I talking about? He was hot! I chuckled to myself. But hey I thought. I can't fall in love with the enemy and anyways I'm determined to complete the mission I was sent on and no one will get in the way. Not even Kai Hiwatari!  
  
Miyo: Soooooooooo How was it?  
  
Kai: Awful!  
  
Miyo: Stop it! Your just saying that because you're going to fall in love!  
  
Kai: Humph!  
  
Miyo: Well anyways I hope you liked my story and I'm sorry if it's not descriptive enough. I'm not a really good writer. Pls. review if you read this. Again remember to.......  
  
Max: R & R!  
  
Everyone (excluding Kai): Buh-bye! 


	2. Note

Note: I might not be updating this story for a while due to the writer's block but I just might continue if I get a review. *hint hint*.LOL! Well that's all I wanted to say! Bye!^^ 


End file.
